Strength in Friends
by TheBlueBomberBoomer
Summary: When lost in the dark underground, isaac is worried about how difficult it will be to escape. But will his friends be able to help him keep going? Please Review.
1. Crayons

**Authors note: This is my first time attempting a fanfic of this genre, I hope you enjoy it. I don't know whether or not to continue it yet, either way enjoy!**

The Cellar. It was a somewhat bleak dark place. The only light sources were the occasional small fire that had been started by an unknown force. The floorboards were rotted wood that had been heavily damaged by age. The walls were covered in dust and cobwebs. In one room specifically, there was a wide open door that had a chain lying in front of it. The lock had been opened and, what was left of the broken key lied in pieces. Inside the room was a lot of books, lining shelves on every part of the wall. There were all types of literature though there were also a good few books that were completely blank.

Around the floor of the library lay a group of young children. Most of them were asleep, resting. The library was not that well lit, however. It was quite dark and it seemed like the perfect place to sleep before they continued deeper into the cellar. At another part of the big library was a dim light coming from a blue candle that was on the floor, next to the mostly awake child. Isaac, a poor boy, had wound up fleeing into the cellar in an attempt to evade his mother's murderous intent, after she had heard the voice of god that had made her throw away all his possessions, pets and toys. Isaac had seen a good few of his toys in the cellar, but only took a few things, one of which being a box of crayons that he always loved using.

The sad little boy was not able to sleep. Every time he tried, he kept awakening for no known reason. It wasn't helping that he didn't feel tired, either. All he could do was pass the time until he felt tired again and was able to slumber, so he was using blank book pages for his crayons.

Isaac sniffled, having some tears running down his face. Dangling around his neck was a six sided single dice attached to a string. The item was helpful a lot, though this strange place that was a cellar was housing all sorts of odd monsters. The young boy suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder surprising him. He looked and saw a similar aged boy who had an eye patch over one eye and a gold band around his foot. He was also wearing a belt, clearly too long because the leather object was stretched over his shoulder and around his waist. This was Cain, one of the first of many Isaac met that he considered friends, though he was a bit hesitant to be alone with him in the night.

Cain saw the little crayon drawing his friend had been working on, seeing a crude drawing depicting what he presumed to be Isaac's mother, at least back when she wasn't out of her mind. Isaac was missing her immensely. She used to be sweet and treated him like her whole world, but that was before she started hearing god's voice. Isaac hoped he would be able to be with his mom again, mentally stable, but he knew that was hoping for an awful lot on top of survival.

Cain patted Isaac on the back before sitting beside him, seeing how upset he often was, but Isaac felt unsafe, having trust issues. It took a little coaxing just to get the young boy to trust the group, let alone anyone in it. Isaac looked to his one eyed friend, offering him to join along in drawing. Cain shrugged, not seeing any reason not to, since he was awake now. He took a few of the crayons to play with on another blank book.

The two had drawn quite a few drawings featuring themselves, their friends or desires. But Isaac was curious what Cain had just finished. He saw his friend hold the book up for him to see the drawing Cain had made. It depicted him lying in a pile of coins like he was rich. He wasn't bad at drawing, as far as the eye can see. Isaac got a small smile, seeing his friend's ambition to get money. A lot the coins they found in the cellar did help a little, but he wondered how much it really would be worth if they could escape to safety.

Cain had an idea, pointing to Isaac's first drawing, the one of him and his mother back when they were a happy family of two before she lost her sanity. Isaac was confused, seeing his friend rip the new drawing from his own book and point to the blue candle, suggesting that they burned their drawings in hope and good faith that they come true. Isaac was hesitant. He hasn't had the strongest relationship with Cain, but ever since he met him, he was like an older brother in a sense. Though being quick on his feet and quick thinking was nice to have, he was greedy when it came to money, though no one could blame him. Everyone but Cain usually used the money for defending themselves, if they didn't have enough to make the shops worthwhile.

Isaac looked at his drawing, nodding. He and Cain held the corners of their crayon drawings over the blue candle. They watched the flame of the candle extend to their drawings, and they laid them beside each other on the floor, watching the crayon pictures turning to ash in front of their eyes. Isaac felt Cain's hand rubbing his back, telling him to not stop believing in this scary underground place. Faith was one of the only things they could rely on.

Isaac hugged Cain, his arms wrapping around him, sniffling, happy to know he was not going to be alone on this and that there were still people that cared enough for him. The eye patch wearing boy felt awkward by this. He rummaged around in one of the two glorified poorly stitched patches that was hanging off his belt. Cain pulled out something odd, breaking their embrace. He handed the item over to Isaac's hands. It was a broken quarter, only half of it remaining. It was broken due to a bad accident with a bomb. Cain then showed the other half of the quarter. He had given Isaac the other half of it as a good luck charm, claiming that he trusted him enough with the other half of a really valuable quarter.

Isaac thus happily accepted the lucky charm. Cain helped him up while picking up the candle. They both walked back to the part of the library the others slept in, aware that they had to get back to rest. Isaac felt a lot calmer, though tired, and didn't protest to going back to resting.


	2. Eight ball

Isaac was travelling in the second part of the cellar after the group had all woke up. They had decided to split up into small groups in pairs of twos to try and find a way to get out or go deeper to another possible way out. The young boy was paired up with a similar aged girl, that had light black hair that was brushed in a way that her fringe was covering one of her eyes. She also had a black bird that looked to be dead, attached to her hair, a thing that Isaac never wanted to query about. She was Eve, a more darkish type that didn't really get along with the others as well as most. Eve didn't hate anyone in the group, specifically the exact opposite, but she had to stay focused. Someone had to. She was one of the smartest of the group. She only had two items a small purse that was slung over her shoulder, and she wielded a knife stained in varying colors of blood, it was a good weapon that she kept tight in her hand or always near her.

Isaac and Eve were entering into another room of the cellar, the floorboards creaking each time they stepped. There was nothing but the usual silence amongst one another. Many of the kids didn't talk for different reasons, though when they entered through the doorway, all doors in the room slammed shut loudly, locking behind them. The raven haired girl sighed in frustration, aware of what the all too familiar entrapment meant. They saw one odd monster in the room that looked like an oversized spider. Isaac went ahead, firing a few of his tears from his eyes that hit the spider, making it recoil in pain. Each tear stung upon contact. The spider didn't have a chance to lay a leg on the two before it exploded into a small puddle of blood. The tears of sadness made for good weaponry, but everyone in the group were always hopeful to find better weapons if they could.

The room had nothing special in it, but what was fascinating was a door that had a golden frame around it. They entered inside, but in the room it led them to, there was nothing at all beyond a single pedestal that had an item on it. It was another one of the young Isaac's toys, which was a magic eight ball. The two approached it. The item wasn't all that valuable to them. Isaac picked it up, seeing a tarot card that looked like it had a king on it. The card was named The Emperor. He offered the toy to Eve. She took it with her free hand and slightly shook the eight ball, mentally asking if they would escape from this place. The ball in return changed the eight symbol into a message.

"Ask again later."

Gutted. Eve angrily threw the black ball across the room, the toy bouncing against the wall. Isaac didn't blame her for the anger. That was the answer he always received when he asked it anything. But they were more curious why a tarot card was resting beneath the ball. Isaac looked to his raven haired friend for permission to use the card, since each tarot card had a special effect, but they had not seen them all, maybe two at most. Eve nodded, letting her friend raise the card in the air. It glowed slightly before both of the children vanished from the item room.

Isaac and Eve reappeared in a new locked room. The only noticeable thing in the room was it being a litterbox of rocks scattered in each corner. They did notice splatters of blood in the center that worried the young boy, though his friend reassured that the blood was too old to be any of their friends. Apparently the Emperor card warped them to this big room.

They heard a loud growl and looked up, seeing something fall from the ceiling and slamming onto the ground. They saw a grey creature that had a big mouth but no other limbs. It roared at them, drooling out blood from its mouth. Eve and Isaac moved aside in time, seeing the small balls of blood splatter all over the doorway behind them. The odd creature had a few broken buck teeth, but they could only really label the beast, Monstro, for an appropriate name's sake. Eve gripped her knife, getting ready for the inevitable fight with one of the many monsters they ran into in the cellar alone.

Eve charged at the big monster and plunged the blade into its side, seeing the blood spilling onto her hands, trying to force it in deep, as if going for its brain. Monstro jumped up, throwing the young girl off and making her land on the ground, the knife landing beside her partially chipped and brittle. The blade had been used too much more than it should have been on the monsters. Suddenly, the dead bird in Eve's hair flew out from it, flapping from there and flying over and beginning to peck away on Monstro. Isaac did his best to help hurt the monster with his tears. Each stinging hit annoyed Monstro. The enemy jumped up high in the air. Isaac looked around worriedly, but before he could react, Monstro slammed down on top of him, bashing him into one of the many rocks around. Isaac sobbed as his back ached in pain.

Eve tried to get back up, but Monstro had focused his attention on her once again, mostly because the dead bird was angering it. The monster roared, opening his huge mouth and firing more of its blood in small spheres that splattered all over the raven haired girl. She felt faint. Her heart was beating slowly. Eve took a step back as the dead bird was continuing to peck at Monstro. The beast was now trying to hit the bird itself. Isaac watched from afar, seeing Eve beginning to grow in height. Her pinkish skin color turned into a charcoal black. Two demonic looking horns grew from the sides of her head. Eve looked down at her hands, her fingers now seeming more like small claws. She was too hurt, and thus it had unveiled this demonic side to her.

Isaac didn't know what to think, seeing this from Eve; The Whore of Babylon, an item exclusive to her. She picked up her knife. The blade was near broken, but she was acting calm. The dead bird got blasted by more blood that Monstro fired, forcing the tiny bird to the ground, unable to fly or attack. Eve felt like wasn't in control as she took one step toward Monstro, having grown to the enemy's height. Monstro roared, leaping at her but landing in front of her, about to attack with more blood. But then she stabbed the monster in the head, with one quick jab of the practical dagger she had now. She opened her free hand and clawed at the monster. Isaac couldn't look away, watching her rip the knife out and begin jabbing repeatedly.

What felt like minutes went by in moments, Monstro was killed by the violent assault. It too exploded into a big puddle of blood, leaving random candy hearts around the floor. The demonic Eve stood there with a red upside down cross on her face. She put the knife in her purse, and began approaching Isaac one step at a time, her bare feet leaving bloody footprints. He picked up her dead bird, holding it out to her nervously. Eve took the bird with one hand, aware that the bird probably needed some time to dry off, putting it back in her hair.

Isaac closed his eyes, afraid of her. He had never seen Eve like this before. He waited for some kind of pain to ravage him. But the young boy didn't feel any sort of pain. Just silence. He opened one eye, only to see her reach down and pat his head, reassuring him that she was not going to harm him. Isaac smiled in relief, glad that his friend was stable for lack of a better word. He picked up one of the many full candy hearts and offered it to her. Eve happily took it from him and ate it in one big bite, swallowing it. The candy heart was juicy and tasted sweet. Isaac watched Eve's skin begin to turn back to its pinkish color and her height shrink back to normal. Her horns vanished, as well as the blood on her face.

Isaac hugged Eve, welcoming her back to normal. Eve smiled, glad that she found someone who didn't think badly of her just for having that form, though he noticed something, breaking their embrace. He approached a trap door that was on the ground. They hadn't seen it due to the fight that had broken out.

Eve helped Isaac pull open the heavy trap door. They looked inside the hole that led to another dark pit below. They looked to one another, aware they now had to go find the others immediately.


	3. Split up

After gathering the group, Isaac and Eve presented the trap door that they had found. It seemed to be darkness below, though no one could see inside and they were well aware it might not be their best choice to go down it, since there might be another exit in the cellar, or so a few of the others hoped. But Cain was aware no one would speak those thoughts, because just like him, everyone had explored nearly everywhere in the cellar at least twice. Everyone in the group looked to each other. Isaac knew someone had to give enough courage to jump in to reassure that it was safe, so he did just that, leaping into the pit of a trap door, shocking most of them. Eve didn't give much emotion behind it, though she carefully climbed into it before letting go to fall in herself. Cain shrugged, aware there was no way to go back. He jumped in, the rest of the group inevitably following behind them.

Darkness was all that could really be seen. The group was not able to see a thing, having all landed clearly, though they heard the sound of a match being struck, thankfully, that illuminated the room enough. The person holding the match was a boy with messy brown hair with a red bandanna around his head. He had a small box tied on his side that he was using to carry items in. He only had some bombs and a matchbox. He was Samson, a boy who got stronger the more he killed. Next to Eve and her knife, everyone in the group considered him the strongest if not a bit dangerous to be around when angry, because he tended to go blind with his anger until everything hostile in the room was dead.

Isaac looked around, concerned, letting Samson throw the match stick on some timber on the ground from one of many familiar fires that looked extinguished. Thankfully it was easy to reignite the fire illuminating their new environment. It looked like they were in some kind of caves. The young boy was somewhat surprised, having never known his home had a cellar beneath it, let alone a cave. This brought up horrific fears inside his mind of what would happen if his mother knew of some kind of way down here beyond trapdoors.

Isaac's train of thought was broken when he felt a hand on his shoulder. The skin of the hand felt soft. It was Magdalene, the only other girl in the group besides Eve. Maggy had curly blonde hair that reached her shoulders in length and was wearing a light pink bow in her hair. The only things she was wearing was a fanny pack wrapped around her waist and a rosary necklace. The cross with the beads however looked scratched and beaten. Clearly it had seen its fair share of use. She was holding a white book under her arm that had an odd symbol on the cover, like it was a smoother triangle.

Isaac knew she was just concerned for him. She was very sweet and caring. She was always there to treat an injury whenever needed, though her faith was leagues above the others. He felt calmer, seeing her face. It was like she could never be terrified enough to lose that bright aura that practically radiated from herself. The young boy regained his composure, aware that being lost in his own thoughts could be ten times worse than being just lost in general.

Cain whistled, gaining the others attention. The group could see four doorways around them. The best way to search the area would be to split up. So far that tactic hadn't failed them, but then again it came at the risk of lower numbers of people being overwhelmed easier, and like always, Cain decided who went with who to where. The one eyed boy pointed to Isaac, Magdalene and Samson, declaring that those three will go down the left doorway. Cain himself was planning on taking Eve to the upper doorway and letting the other two decide which way to go themselves. No one argued, and with that, all seven scattered through different doorways.

Isaac didn't mind spending time with Magdalene and Samson, though he had a strong hunch that his friend with anger issues disliked him immensely, maybe that was just how serious Samson preferred to be. The first room they entered didn't really take them anywhere. It was big, empty and with many holes in the ground. So far, so calm. They then saw one door that drew their attention, one that had a chain across it with a padlock. It wasn't a library, they could presume that. Samson pulled out one of his many keys from the box and jammed it in the lock, twisting hard. The key broke midway, but the padlock clicked open, the chain clattering to the ground. Magdalene mentally wished everyone was gentler with keys. They weren't hard to find sure, but it would be nice to have a decent supply of them instead of breaking them in each lock.

When the group entered through the door, they found themselves in a small room. This one had an odd ragdoll of a grey body lying on the floor in between two fire pits. Near the ragdoll was a red slot machine. Isaac was curious while seeing it, looking to his friends. Magdalene pulled out a penny from her pack and put it in the machine, pulling the lever watching the slot machine spin fast. All three slots stopped on symbols of skulls with crossbones. The two were confused as the slot machine spat out a bomb. Magdalene stepped back, as she saw that the fuse had just been lit somehow. Isaac didn't know what to do. Samson didn't hesitate before rushing up and punting the bomb like a soccer ball. The bomb bounced onto the wall, and right after, exploded. The rocky wall crumpled apart, caving in and revealing a hidden room.

Isaac peeked inside the hidden room. It was just dark and bleak. The only thing in it was another one of those creepy grey ragdolls. This time it was hanging from the ceiling with a noose around its neck. He did his best to not think about why the ragdoll was like this. He stepped on something though, looking down. He got a big smile when he saw shiny coins, at least a baker's dozen of them, that were scattered on the ground. He eagerly picked them all up. The slot machine paid out in a sense. He was happy to be this lucky though. When he came back from the secret room, Isaac saw odd looking chests that were now in the room with his friends. The chests looked like donation boxes with prices on each one.

Magdalene waved her hand, insisting these weird chests appeared out of nowhere. Samson had tried to break one open already, but couldn't. He was disappointed that bombs weren't the solution to this problem. Isaac looked at all the coins in his arm and smiled, thinking he could open a few of the chests.


	4. The dark one

Isaac had shoved all the pennies he had into the most expensive of the odd donation box chests. All fifteen pennies went in through the top. Magdalene and Samson couldn't find any other way to open the boxes so they had to just settle with what they could get, assuming the most expensive to be the best. After putting the last penny into the glorified box, he heard a click indicating it was now unlocked. He excitedly opened it and pulled out a book that had a yellow color to it and a black bar with a label on it.

"Telepathy for dummies"

Magdalene and Samson looked at each other. Isaac looked disappointed, finding one of his older books once again. There were a bunch of these in the library and they didn't take them for good reason. They were not too helpful in terms of fights. The young boy rested the book on the ground, grabbing the six sided dice off his necklace that easily came off with a light tug. He shook it, hoping luck would be on his side. He dropped the D6 beside the book. The dice landed, and the book changed entirely to a blue cross. The young boy was a little happier with the result of this, but still wasn't overjoyed. He picked up the Holy Mantle and the dice. The blonde girl thanked him for the gift. She enjoyed it personally. Samson was growing impatient though. They had wasted enough time in here. He insisted they get back to exploring. His two friends didn't disagree, as they followed him out of the partially damaged shop.

The group went down another route. So far they hadn't run into their other friends yet which was a good thing. It meant they weren't exploring in circles, though Isaac right now was more comfortable in a group rather than alone. When they entered the next room, the doors all loudly slammed shut. Samson glared, seeing two over sized worms in the room. They were pink in colour and had razor sharp teeth. One stood up slightly on its tail and roared at them. Isaac had his jaw dropped in awe. Magdalene grabbed his hand and pulled him aside, Samson moving too as the worm rammed into the wall beside them and went away from them as if to intimidate them. Isaac could only label these worms Larry Jr, mostly because they reminded him of an odd enemy from a video game he lost to a lot.

Samson saw the other over sized worm charging at them. He fired a few tears at it. The worm's head halted in place and exploded, though the entire body didn't explode into blood. It did the opposite. The head reappeared on the next segment of the body. Samson was getting angry now. His skin color turned slightly redder. He continued firing tears, suppressing the Larry Jr. Isaac rushed over and began firing tears, too, to help him. Magdalene had an idea, grabbing a bomb from Samson's box. He was too busy with his part of the fight to notice. She had a devious grin as the other giant worm charged at her. Maggy lit the bomb and dropped it before running aside. The Larry Jr went right by it before the bomb detonated, exploding. The worm blew up into a splashing pool of blood on the floor.

Magdalene panted tiredly in relief. Samson and Isaac watched the other Larry Fr explode into a small puddle of blood after they had shot their teary bullets at it. He tried to pat Samson on the back as a sign of good work, but his long haired friend was taking in a deep breaths, trying to calm down, having gradually gained rage in that fight. Their blonde haired friend insisted they needed to take a moment to relax, but they couldn't since they had no real reason to rest. They weren't drained and Cain would be upset with them if they slacked off. Isaac saw a golden box in the middle of the room. He pulled out one of their many keys and jammed it into the lock. The key snapped in half once again, and the golden chest opened up, revealing a remote control that had only one big button on it.

Isaac took the remote control. He had no idea what it was for. He handed it over to Samson thinking he could figure out what to do with it later. The three of them could see a door straight ahead. The frame around it was heavily detailed like it was trying to warn them that it was dangerous inside. Isaac looked to his cohorts. Magdalene nodded, insisting they should go inside. Samson just huffed in frustration, agreeing, wanting to try and beat more of these strange monsters up to calm down. They all entered into the doorway, the door making the usual slamming noise that hurt their ears.

The group's eyes were focused on some odd being in the center of the room, big and dark with two horns on the side of its head, and had two red eyes glaring at them, ready to attack. With his charcoal dark skin, they could only refer to it as the appropriately looking Dark One. The demonic like creature opened his mouth, firing a huge blood red beam at them. Magdalene got in front of her friends, opening the book she had been carrying in her fanny pack. It was the Book of Shadows. All she had to do was flip to the right page and suddenly she had a white bubble shaped shield appear around her, blocking the attack and protecting the others as well. Once the bloody beam disappeared, the shield vanished, and the three got ready to fight the Dark One.


	5. Fear

The three stood across from the Dark One. The charcoal skinned demon was angry, for their mere presence in its lair had upset it, but it appeared somewhat happy like he was going to enjoy this. The Dark One let out a loud roar. Isaac started to notice the room getting a heavy fog of darkness over it that had come out of nowhere. Magdalene and Samson couldn't see the dark one anymore. The demon had flown into the black mist out of their sight. The blonde girl couldn't protect the group with the book of shadows anymore until the book itself was recharged. Somehow these hard covered illustrations ran off power amazingly.

Samson heard the growl of the oversized demon and the sound of quick movement through the air. He pushed Isaac aside and pulled Maggy back. They saw a vague glimpse of the dark one dash right in between them, narrowly missing. The beast was trying to get them in their blind spots, and the dark mist was not aiding matters. Isaac knew the best chance was probably for someone to act as glorified bait and draw its attention. Everything in the basement was not that smart, but this one seemed to have a plan for them like it had encountered others beforehand. The three separated to other parts of the huge room that only had rocks around.

Isaac could feel his sixth sense telling him to turn around. He turned on his heel, and he saw the red eyes piercing the darkness, charging at him. He attempted to fire some tears, but he could only get two off before the beast rammed into him head first, knocking the young boy flat onto his back. Isaac sniffled, the practical charge hurt a lot.

Magdalene attempted to rush to her friend's aid, but that same fear inducing roar rung through her ears. However, the mantle cross she had been given earlier at the shop glowed a bright blue, giving her a small aura around the young girl. The dark one collided with her, hissing. She had her eyes closed tight. When she barely opened one eye, she realized that her religious item was protecting her right now, but she doubted it was permanent. She shot a few tears at the demon's face that stung each hit. It backed off from her, as the blue aura that was protecting her vanished. The room began to get even darker. Isaac was scared, his vision was almost completely obscured now.

Samson knew that this beast was enjoying toying with them, though it was growing more impatient with each failed attempted kill, and judging by how Isaac was starting to lose his calm, and Magdalene was now too afraid to move, the long haired child knew he had to do something to try and break the darkness. He sighed, knowing his new plan was going to hurt. He reached into his box and pulled out a bomb and a match. He struck the match against the bomb, igniting it. The small match stick burned, penetrating the darkness. He heard a very angry roar.

Suddenly, Samson got tackled and pinned against the wall, back first, having been shaken violently. The dark one wasn't happy with the one tiny little fire piercing the darkness. The demon bit into Samson's side, digging deep into his flesh, like a bunch of hot knives were piercing his skin, making him grit his teeth together. He refused to let this monster get any form of pleasure out of eating him or hearing his cries of pain. He had to reach over and light the fuse of the bomb, dropping it on the ground beneath him and the dark one. The red bandanna wearing boy was aware this was going to hurt. Isaac and Magdalene could hear the hissing, the two not able to see at all, but that was before they heard the explosion.

Isaac was startled, though the room began to become clear. The darkness was lifting now. The door they had entered through opened, letting the dark mist escape from the room. They saw no sign of the Dark One at first, but in a matter of seconds they saw the Dark One's corpse. It had been blown up by the explosive at such a close range it was enough to kill it. Magdalene saw Samson lying near the demon's corpse on his back. The two ran over to their friend. He was still awake, looking like he had been only more angered by how he had to use these kinds of tactics to fight. His side was bleeding from the violent gnawing he had received, and his legs looked bruised and battered worse from the explosion.

Magdalene knelt down beside him. She had to treat his injury with what few bandages she had in her pack, but they were mostly made from ripped clothes. Samson looked to her, seeing how panicked she seemed, thankful she cared remotely for him. Isaac saw an item appear in the center of the room along with a new door, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, like it had emerged from the dark mist vanishing.

Isaac picked up the item. It was just a meager wafer. He was questioning mentally if it would be of any use. He approached his two friends, giving it to Maggy, hoping she could use it to help treat Samson. But then the three of them heard what sounded like crying. They looked to each other, before looking to their friend Samson on the floor to see if the pain had become unbearable, but it wasn't him crying. He glared at them, angry for even considering he was the source of the noise. They could see the other door that had appeared. It had a demonic frame around it, which was an eerie detail to them. The blonde girl patted Isaac's shoulder, insisting she could handle treating their injured friend since she had already stopped the bleeding. He nodded, agreeing to go explore the creepy doorway himself.

Isaac entered into the scary doorway, though what was inside was already giving him chills down his spine. The room felt cold enough to have snow inside it. The walls and floor were black rock that he couldn't identify. The crying was louder, and it was coming from in this room. He saw a statue of the great devil himself, Satan. Isaac could only really call this the devil room because of it. The crying, though, was coming from behind the statue. He prepared himself for whatever was here.


	6. Azazel

Isaac was surprised by what he found hiding behind the statue in the devil room. It was a boy that was roughly his age, but he looked demonic. His skin was charcoal black, his eyes were red, and he had black messy hair. His right horn was broken, leaving nothing but a stump in where the horn should be. His other one looked perfectly fine though.

Isaac didn't think he would run into anyone else at all. He found all his friends in the cellar and they had no idea how they had gotten there. But this one person right in front of him was new. He sat down beside the raven haired boy, greeting him. The demon child stopped crying upon realizing that someone was in the room. His red eyes looked to Isaac. He claimed his name was Azazel, though he appeared to be one of few words as well.

Isaac spent a few minutes attempting to learn more about Azazel. He started out by trying to figure out how he got here, but Azazel couldn't remember for the life of him. He claimed that he was crying because he saw nothing but darkness for what felt like ages. He couldn't remember anything though, not even how his horn was broken. Isaac didn't get the same feeling he did for him, as he did around Eve. Azazel felt like he had a more permanent form, unlike Eve who only entered that form when massively injured. The young boy extended his hand, offering it. He wondered if he wanted to escape this room while the opportunity was open. Azazel looked up to Isaac's face, seeing his reassuring eyes, even if they showed their own fair share of pain. He grabbed Isaac's hand and stood up with a small nervous smile, following his new friend out of the Devil Room.

When they exited the Devil Room, Isaac could see Samson sitting against the wall nearby, Magdalene beside him. She had done her best to treat him and make his wounds hurt less, but there was only so much she could do in terms of medical treatment. The two were surprised by the boy beside Isaac, questioning mentally if he was a threat or not.

Isaac got between Azazel and Magdalene, introducing their newest addition to the group. Isaac could only assume that the Dark One had taken him hostage, thus would explain why Azazel was crying about being able to see nothing but darkness. But why that was, however, that was another complication he didn't want to pursue. Isaac knew the sooner he moved on, the better. Magdalene hesitantly shook the demon boy's hand. He seemed shy rather than intimidating. Samson groaned, forcing himself off the ground. It hurt to stand, but he couldn't hold the group back by waiting around, especially with the trapdoor to the next floor being nearby and wide open. Once everyone was introduced, Magdalene insisted for the two boys to watch Samson while she went and regathered the rest of the group. Isaac agreed to make sure his friend didn't turn worse. The blonde girl left the big room to get the others.

Isaac did his best to keep Samson's mind off the pain, and try to get Azazel to be less shy by playing games with them, even though the only games they really could play was rock, paper scissors, or a quick game Isaac made up which was to guess a number from 1 to 6 and see which one his dice lands on. For the latter, he couldn't help but feel cheated since Samson always guessed 3 and so far he had won a majority of the games. Azazel was becoming less shy each roll of the dice, though he still wasn't talking. Nothing they weren't used to, though. Azazel being almost completely mute was expected by Isaac.

After a short time waiting, Magdalene had finally found the other three of the group and explained to them the situation. Naturally, Cain didn't really care much for the injured ally or the new member to their group. He was very interested however in another trapdoor and the option to go deeper. They didn't find any way to escape from this place in the caves, so maybe if they went deeper, it would lead to a way out. While Cain was investigating the trap door, everyone else was getting acquainted with Azazel who was more or less terrified by the large company.

Isaac smiled, seeing everyone so fascinated with their new friend's appearance and how he got here. Eve felt more comfortable, knowing there was someone else like her in this group, though he was stuck in this form permanently. They didn't even know if he was a regular human like they were or just some odd demon that had no memory. But as long as he wasn't attacking them, they welcomed a new addition.

Isaac came over to Cain, wondering if he could see anything in the trapdoor, though his one eyed friend shrugged. The situation looked as similar as the last, nothing but another long fall below. With Samson's condition, the worry that he might damage his legs far worse was an option, or even worse, reopen his wound and lose more blood. Then again, the fall was lethal to all of them. It was a miracle for them that they woke up after the fall without as much as a scratch. Isaac was mentally hesitant to even consider going deeper. There was no hope of escape in the cellar or the caves, but there had to be some end to these trapdoors, and the end might be worse than their current predicament.

Cain shook his friend, snapping him out of his train of thought, glaring at him. It was always better to go deeper. They were eating candy hearts that these monsters dropped, but they were basically at the point that they had been underground so long that they had to resort to cannibalism. No one cared since it was candy, but these beating living pieces of sweets were inside monsters, yet everyone seemed to ignore this fact. Isaac nodded, aware that being idle was the worst thing to be. If there was a chance to get out, they had to go as deep as possible. If they ran into a dead end, then so be it.

Once everyone made sure they were ready, they began to jump into the trapdoor, one at a time. Azazel was afraid to even look into the dark pit. Clearly he had spent a lot of time seeing nothing but darkness. Cain didn't want to wait around, though. He stepped behind him and pushed their demonic friend, hearing his horrified cries echoing as he fell. Isaac felt bad, but knew Cain didn't have much patience when it came to coaxing. Cain jumped in afterwards, while Isaac helped Samson over to the trapdoor. Very soon they both jumped into it together, the trapdoor slamming shut behind them as they fell into the darkness, unsure where they will end up at this time.


	7. The Lost

Isaac woke. His head was hurting badly. He seemed like the last to awake of the group. This time, though, they were now in some dark place that was nothing but deeper underground. The only name that seemed fitting as result would be the Depths. The young boy looked around. He could see Magdalene next to Azazel who seemed startled from the long fall. The blonde girl was doing her best to keep their new friend calm. Cain, meanwhile, was beside Samson. He approached the two, wondering what they were discussing since normally the one eyed child only cared for progress and not idle chatter, only rarely breaking that objectivity.

Samson had a smile before showing the remote that they had found on the last floor that had one big button on it. Isaac took it and examined it. On the back, there was a sticky note that read "teleportation device". Isaac was perplexed. Teleportation inside a tiny remote like this to be operated by one button? It made little sense. Cain was insisting that they should push the button if it had a chance of warping them out from the underground entirely. The group could rest a lot easier once escaped.

Isaac mentally debated whether or not to push the button right now, thinking maybe it was better for if they hit a dead end, but if it could be used repeatedly, then there didn't seem to be any downside. He looked at his group of friends with a smile before he pushed the button. Everyone vanished a bright white light from the room, leaving nothing behind. The teleportation remote, indeed, had a big range.

Isaac reappeared in another empty room. The only thing within it however was two small fires and a bunch of rocks in the corner. The young boy looked around for his friends, but he couldn't see any of them around. He was mortified. Isaac could tell that he was still in the Depths, but now he was alone. He was paranoid, wondering what would happen if they all had been scattered to entirely separate floors instead of just the Depths. He didn't know if the Depths had no end. Wherever his friends were, Isaac had to find them. He sniffled, wiping his eye, trying to stay strong as he proceeded through the only door out of the room.

Isaac could see nothing in this room. There was a big pit in the centre, but that was it. The doors were locked, like enemies were in the room. It was concerning to him. He heard a laughter that emanated loudly and noticed an overwhelming shadow covering him. Isaac looked up, seeing a giant disembodied hand coming down to try and grab him. He dove out of the way, seeing it slam hard on the ground hard enough to leave an imprint. Isaac was crying hard. Terror was wracking his entire body. He knew whose hand that was just from the red nail polish. It was his mother. The same one who wanted to brutally sacrifice him. Isaac didn't know what this meant. All he could guess was that she was in the Depths. He saw the hand raise to the ceiling and try to press at him. Isaac quickly pulled out his only bomb lighting it and dropping it on the ground before moving out of the way.

Mom's hand grabbed the bomb, exploding in her hand. The sound of her pained screams could be heard as the hand retracted to the ceiling with a big scorch mark on the palm. The doors opened, like she had given up for now. The young boy was shaking. He could barely stop himself before he ran into the next room, terrified, wondering if his mother really was here.

In the next room, Isaac found a grand collection of random small pits with four tiny spiders crawling around. He fired a few tears at each one, easily killing them. They only took two hits before exploding, though while he fought, he couldn't help but feel a chilling sensation running down his spine. The rooms that were being lit by bonfire pits didn't seem to matter. He was feeling colder and colder the deeper he went, though Isaac could see something. There was multiple doorways in the room, but one had an odd frame to it, like it used to be covered by metal bars that were now broken. Isaac felt hurt by how cold it had gotten, though when he entered past those broken bars, all he could see was a dank dark room.

"Hello there…" he heard. Something was running along his shoulder. The touch alone was freezing. When he turned around to see what was speaking to him, he could only describe it as a ghost; a white head with a wavy tail. He could see right through it. Isaac stepped back, unsure whether the ghost was friendly or not. He fired a tear as a precautious method, though as he anticipated, it went right through the ghost and fell to the floor.

"Hm… I didn't think anyone would ever be down here. Either you're lucky, or not," the ghost continued while floating around him as if he was intimidating him to not move. Isaac sniffled, nodding, claiming he was unlucky. He hadn't a clear idea what to do now.

"Well… I am The Lost… a spirit condemned to this place… temporarily," The Lost introduced himself as a spectre, whom Isaac could only presume had died down here. He tilted his head, curious what he meant by temporary.

"Maybe if you help me… I'll help you."


End file.
